Void Chronicle: Legend of Zero
by Aeos React
Summary: The UNSC and its allies have been brutally beaten back by an alien race, with capabilities on par with the Forerunners, and the latest generation of supersoldiers are dying in mass, however, a single soldier ends up changing the war itself and now this soldier stands between a new world and final hope, and absolute destruction.


This is a Familiar of Zero and Halo crossover, along with other elements.

A bit of a dark-fic, there will be some deaths.

Along with some light sides to, and a few other things that will catch all readers by surprise.

This will feature elements of other stories.

Void Chronicle: Legend of Zero

Chapter 1: Advent Summoning

I look at the world, and see only death …

They came out of nowhere, a fleet of dark ships, wiping out human and Covenant races, both Separatists and Loyalists alike, the attackers fought through the colonies, and went all the way to Earth, blasted the planet till the cities were mere ruins, till bodies became ash, and they decimated us in one fell swoop wiping out many colonies and destroying countless ships.

We fought back, tried to blast through their defenses, and several of their ships fell, but it was still too late, and the Earth burned.

I myself stand alone, Mikia Akia, ICON designation Mikia-017 that is my name, and I stand on the hill, my hair catching the breeze, in one hand I carry a special and powerful hard-light Plasma Sabre, and in my other hand is a Plasma enhanced PK (Pulse Kinetic) Arc Rifle, the weapon was made based off of and incorporated Forerunner technology, both the Sabre and gun can take in ambient energy to recharge their power, the weapons were self-repairing, capable of repairing quickly, and could be put into a standby mode and fitted onto the scout armor I wore, for I am what is known as an ICON 1 soldier, the evolution of the SPARTAN program, we are different because we were given Forerunner Genetic Enhancements, almost literally evolving us into a higher form of human, which also altered our organs to be far more efficient, hardened our muscles, and allowed us to think at a rate far faster than a regular person, and possibly even more than that, but left a physical mark by causing our hair to shift to silver, and our eyes became a very dark blue, as well as our skin becoming paler, though still healthy looking, along with countless other changes which we probably would not be able to truly comprehend as of yet.

Then we received the enhancements that were used by the SPARTAN II's, the process perfected by Forerunner medical science, with only two rejections out of 1000, and then we were given the MJOLNIR X series of armors, made from copying the power of Forerunner combat skins, which were very advanced, though I received the Scout unit, with a standard helmet, and the armor was mostly on my chest, torso, upper arms and on my legs and feet, it also had the advanced of most armors and more, which had both the main body shield, and a more powerful hard-light arm shield, made from the shields used by the Forerunner Prometheans, and made in a similar way to a Kig-yar energy shield.

Even that was not enough when we fought against them …

… the Xion, another race who had received tutelage from the Precursors.

They were an enigmatic race, their ships were of a dark metal and incredibly powerful, all used powerful energy weapons, though several had been made in such a way that the energy beam contained a powerful solid round, which tore into the ships, only the newest ships could take such powerful attacks, and used intricate and potent hard-light based systems.

The Xion themselves were something else altogether.

They were far larger than humans, having the basic height of a Sanghieli, but were far more intimidating.

They were a mix of organic and synthetic, they had hind-legs similar to the Sanghieli, their bodies were mostly covered in dark armor, either covering in thick patches, or seamlessly fused to their dark skin, their arms armored up, their hands were clawed, and their own weapons were infused into their bodies, and they were powerful plasma/hard-light based armaments with a solid ultra-strong tungsten round, which can tear through shields and armor with little effort, as well as a personal energy shield of their own, and their heads were mostly machine, their dark bio-metalic skin melded with the advanced metal they used in all their machines and the metal covered their heads, making their heads angular and pointed, the dark metal had a shine that made them look more malevolent, and they had four white eyes that were now sensors in four eye holes on their metal 'face', and they carried an energy imbued blade weapons that could cut through many tough metals, even warship armor.

I was now the last member of my squad still alive, I was carrying a (believed) Forerunner device, though it was locked and thus unusable, the current form looking like a long Rectangular device that was now slung on my back, apparently believed to be a Forerunner Relic that had been brought from the Fortress-world Requiem, given to us by the Promethean Didact (you do not even want to know what had to happen to calm him down *visibly shudders*), and I stand in the wreckage of a building, and see four of the things bellow.

"No problem," I say as a dive down at the first one, my Plasma Saber out, and I stab through the first creature, and it goes down instantly, my blade having sliced the area behind the neck, and all the way through where its spines are.

The other three turn, but I unleash as much ammunition from my Arc Rifle as I can before it needs to cool down, killing two of the Soldiers and causing the last one to flee, and I chase it down.

As I chase it, I see that it is leading me somewhere, and it slows down as we enter a building, a fatal mistake as I plunge my Saber into its head, and then tear the whole head off.

Then I look and see what it is that it tried to lead me.

"An Assault huh, nasty," I look to see the heavily armored Assault Xion, armed with a large energy cannon and a shoulder mounted heavy repeater gun, and carrying a large physical arm shield which makes up most of its left arm.

I know that I am outmatched, but I know that I am dead anyway, so the second it charges me, I charge it.

We were about to clash, when suddenly a strange circle of light opens up before us both, and we both end up going in.

We fall through a void, I am ahead, but I lunge at the Assault, bringing the plasma saber to bear, and it activates its shield mounted energy blade and we clash in the middle, though the impact pushes us apart driving us a distance from the other.

We only glare at the other, until finally the void ends, and we head for the opening.

* * *

Louise had done the ritual, she would finally get her familiar.

She said the final words, flicked the wand forward.

Then a light appeared high the sky, and Louise and everyone else looked up, and saw that it was a green portal up in the sky.

Then two figures fell through it, falling quickl-!

Louise just barely dodged a glowing blue white ball of energy as it slammed into the ground near her, but she was blasted away a good distance, straight into a bunch of students, and she felt intense pain, realizing she was singed a bit, and had multiple scrapes on her body, but she managed to look up.

Just as both figures hit the ground, the smaller using the large as a landing cushion and the smaller ended up a distance away and turned to face the larger.

Louise saw that one appeared to be a humanoid figure in a rather advanced armor and wearing a helmet with a gray glass visor, wielding a sword that to all who saw it, looked like solidified light, and on the warriors back, attached by means unknown was what looked like a gun of some sort, of course, comparing the gun on the warrior to a regular musket was like comparing a siege cannon to a compact pistol.

The one the armored humanoid was fighting … was definitely not human, nor did it look friendly.

It was massive, the size of an ogre, and it looked only vaguely humanoid, it's whole body covered in some sort of armor, and what could be seen of it looked like dark black skin with lines of cyan running through them, pulsing every second, and its right arm ended in four claws of metal, each sharpened to the point where the best swords could not compare to the sharpness a very large angular shield also integrated into the arm with sharp bladed edges to give it an offensive edge, and its left arm, instead of ending in a claw, ended as a very large cannon of a very much unknown type, and its head was fully contained by a helmet that was sharp and angled and had SIX glowing white EYES!

The human warrior took out the gun, putting the blade away, the blade fading away until only the hilt remained, and opened fire, and instead of regular metal balls, glowing bolts of energy slammed into the unknown monster, the blasts appearing to be deflected by some sort of barrier, but only the first few while the rest managed to penetrate the barrier at an angle and pounded into the armor of the thing, some digging into and appearing to explode in the thing.

It however, was not going to simply stand and get shot at, and it raised its arm mounted cannon, and fired a very large ball of dark blue energy, which roared at the armored warrior, who just barely managed to dodge.

The massive bolt impacted amongst several of the students who tried to run, the blast enveloped them, vaporizing those near the center of the blast and tearing others apart, and many more were flung about, either dead or injured.

However, the knight aimed and fired his weapon again, this time the weapon blasted off a portion of the creature's armor, and then the knight charged at the creature, using the blade of light to attack the creature, and delivered a swift horizontal cut to the thing.

The creature swung at the knight with its claw, sending the knight hurtling into the wall of the Academy, leaving a deep indentation and causing some of the bricks to fall, burying the knight.

Then, it turned its attention to them … and the weird device on its shoulder soon released bolts of light, tearing into several students, cutting them down with merciless efficiency,

Louise was now trying to desperately crawl away from the monster as it started to attack the students, many of whom were currently unleashing their spells, fireballs, water spears, and many other dot and line level spells were shot at the creature as Louise looked on, looking as everyone performed their magic, actually managing to attack the monster … while she, she could not do anything, and she gritted her teeth and looked down in shame at her own inability.

That is until an explosion erupted from the students.

She saw as burned and mutilated bodies flew every which way from the power of the beast's weapons, a thin barrier of light that covered its whole form flickering into and out of existence as the spells impacted, and it easily picked out the ones attacking it and responded in kind, killing the other with practically no real effort.

"Everyone, flee, run," yelled Professor Colbert as he moved to confront the metal abomination as it slammed a student into the ground at a tremendous speed, audible cracking could be heard as the students body was broken by the impact, obviously dead.

"Keep away from my students," Colbert screamed as he unleashed his spell, a focused blast of jet-blue fire at the metal monster, the fire striking the beast full on, enveloping its body.

The beast simply swept the fire aside with its large shield arm, and then charged forth, ready to pound Colbert into the ground, but while Colbert may have been out of practice, his reflexes had not dulled since his time serving the crown, and he easily moved out of the way of the blow, the impact leaving a crater from the impact.

Colbert soon released another jet of flame at the monster of flesh and metal, his attack hit it, this time multiple fireballs …

… however, unlike last time where his attack managed to at least scorch it a bit, a barrier of some kind appeared around it, and the potent stream of blue fire impacted against it, dissipating in an instant, doing the monster no harm.

Louise kept looking on, shaking in fear as the monster took on the attacks of her Instructor, she herself being surprised by the martial prowess the man had and the power of his spells …

… but that was instantly offset by the fact that the his attacks were doing NOTHING to the monster, not a single attack punched through the barrier surrounding the beast to strike the creature itself.

Then, in a burst of speed faster than anything of its size should be capable of, it swatted Colbert out of the way as though he was not even there.

The thing then ended up turning its head … to stare right at Louise as she was on the ground.

"No, no, someone please, help, please, help me," Louise whimpered as the monster walked over to her, the ground shaking as Louise was to terrified to get up and run, her body paralyzed with fear as clouds formed overhead, starting to block the sunlight, "somebody please, save me, SOMBODY, PLEASE SAVE ME!"

The monster lifted its shield arm, the shields edges blade-sharp, the creature reared back and just as it was about to swing …

SLLAAASSSHHHH

The monster let out an almost metallic howl of pain as a blade is plunged straight through the beasts left arm, and Louise immediately looks at the beasts shoulder …

… and she sees the knight that had fought it, the armor a bit dinged and damaged, but otherwise still holding together, the knight looking like she could still fight.

Then the beast reared back up, releasing a roar of pure fury, then tried to knock the knight off, but the knight held firm onto the monster, and then brought out her weapon, and let loose constant blasts of pure energy into the monsters hide, and soon the barrier of energy that had protected the monster collapsed, and the blasts soon began to penetrate the beasts hide and soon a grey-black liquid started to too spurt from the monsters back with each blast of the knights powerful musket weapon.

Then the creatures shield arm reared back, and the shield slammed into the knight as it reared its arm back, slamming the Knight off of its back and to the ground, and then the monster attacked the knight, unleashing the weapon on its shoulder, but the knight aimed his weapon and blasted it off its shoulder, the large weapon slammed into the ground, smoking and inert.

Then Louise felt it, and others around suddenly felt it as well, an electric like feeling that filled the air, and the monster then started to utter words, words in an unknown and entirely alien dialect, and then it lifted its shield arm into the air, and the shield then split open down its center …

… and from the two halves a blade of shining blue light shot out, the blade of light crackling with energy.

Then it attacked.

The knight barely avoided the monsters attacks, falling back with each swing, each strike, and the attacks leaving burning gashes in the ground, the monster not once stopping its deadly attack as it tried again and again to skewer and cut down the Knight.

Then from the Knights left arm, a small shield shaped thing suddenly flared at its edges, and from it a round shield of light came out, the shield had four pointed edges along certain points, and it was a blazing white-blue color, and the Knight brought the shield against the monsters blade, barely blocking the strike and pushing the blade away.

Then Knight then brought out a double-bladed sword, with both edges ultra sharp and made of silver-black metal, and then the blade broke at certain points, everyone believing it to be some sort of defective weapon …

… that is until the same blazing white-blue energy, the same as the shield emerged from the hilt, and soon formed fully, the blades separated pieces forming its edges.

With that everyone, including Louise, watched as both warriors attacked each other, using their respective shields and blades to block, stab, slash and strike at the other, the Knight fighting with a practically unmatchable speed, but the monster also showed surprising swiftness in moving its large mass, and its armor could take large amounts of damage, as well as the fact that strength was obviously on its side.

Louise could only watch the battle with rapt attention as the two fought with the ferocity that she had never bore witness to in her whole life, two warriors, a Knight and a Monster battling it out with the other, one who fights to protect, and the other who fights to destroy.

Then in an instant she saw as, with one savage slash, the beast knocked the Knight off balance, and then with a swift hit, he was knocked hard to the ground, actually cratering the ground from the impact.

Louise saw this, saw as the monster then prepared to deliver the Coup de grace, and raised its light-sword in preparation.

On instinct, Louise cast her spell, and like all attempts, only an explosion came about, knocking the creature slightly to the side, but not really doing any real damage.

Then she fired again and again, saying out several incantations, all of which ended in an explosion …

… and not a single one doing anything to pause the creature.

Louise had tried, her spells which only ended up failing, and when she finally succeeded, when she finally summoned a familiar, the Knight with the summoning spell, she was now about to see that taken away, by a metal abomination of a golem and an ogre.

'_NO, NO, NOT THIS TIME,' _Louise literally screamed into her head, '_I WILL NOT LET MY ONLY SUCCESS BE TAKEN AWAY BY THAT-THAT __**ABOMINATION!**__"_

Thus, with a single minded determination, she charged at the thing, she ignored the call of others to run, to flee, and to get away, she was focused only on one thing … and that was the monster that stood before her, its blade now fully raised.

She leapt up, onto the beast, clinging onto its armored hide, and scaling up it, the beast had already taken notice, but saw her as more of a nuisance than a threat, and continued on with the execution of the threat before it, the Knight now on his knees as the blade was now fully up.

Louise, now seeing an opening just behind the monsters head, plowed her wand into it, and immediately a thought came to mind, she did not know from where, she only knew that she wanted to kill the monster, and she wanted to do so in a way that would completely destroy it.

* * *

Far away, in Romalia

"My Eminence, what is happening, what is going on with the founders prayer-book," said one of the nuns as she had been cleaning the holy artifacts (under the Pope's supervision), when the Prayer-book started to glow.

"Stand back everyone, I will look at what is happening here," said the Eminence, Pope Vittorio, the current head of the Church of Brimir, known as 'St. Aegis the 32nd' or 'The Shield of Brimir' walked up to the pedestal holding the Founders prayer-book, took it in his hands, and then … he opened it.

The pages flashed with light, indicating only one thing, and that was the unveiling of a spell, but not just any spell, but a spell of the Void, a spell created by the Founder Brimir himself.

"So, it is happening," said Vittorio, as words flashed across the page, "the unveiling of Brimir's magic …

… Void."

* * *

The word came to Louise's mind, and in an instant her wand flared with power, the power tearing into the creature, and it immediately realized she was a threat, and swung its gun arm back, and had it hit, the impact would have fatally injured if not outright killed Louise.

But she was already ready with her spell, and she screamed it out, she screamed the name of the spell to the heavens, and all heard its name, the name of the spell …

"EXPLOSION!"

BTOOOOOOOMMMM

An explosion erupted from within the monster, blowing it apart from within, but even with the power of the blast, its armor still held in place, granted it broke and shattered in other areas, though quite a bit of it tore out some of the armor, but much of it held, in fact the armor on its back prevented Louise from falling off and getting caught in the blast.

Then the blast subsided, those who looked away from the blast, turned around and what they saw left them stunned …

… the monster, was dead, the only thing standing was its armor, and it the visible portions of its skeletal structure, which also had metallic properties, but its flesh was gone, it was completely and absolutely dead.

Louise could not believe it, she had done it, she had won, she had not only killed the monster, she saved her classmates, she saved her familiar, and now she actually knew a spell that worked, granted she did not know what type of magic it was, but it worked nonetheless.

Her familiar looked up at her, her familiars face hidden by his helmet, but she felt that her familiar was looking at her in with pride, seeing the girl take down the monster that was about to-in an instant the Knight head then looked back up, and Louise looked up to, and her eyes shot open with horror …

… the blade was still active, the light had not faded.

Then a surge of light went through the beast, rushing instantly up both arms, Louise herself, who had been climbing down was now positioned directly behind the beasts cannon arm …

Both arms swung …

… the blade shot at the knight …

… the cannon reared back at Louise.

Louise, then saw the back of cannon split open, revealing a sharpened spike in a cylinder, surrounded by many glowing metal spike parts.

"No wa-," was all she had time to say when …

SKKRRSSSHHHHH

SQQAAUURRSSHHHH

* * *

In an instant, the look of joy on the Popes face, started to be replaced by a look of horror, and a Priest who was there soon voiced why.

"The words, the words in the book, th-they are fading," yelled the Priest, and all present then had looks of shock and confusion.

What he said was true, the words that were in the book, the words that showed the spell of the founder Brimir, were disappearing, the words fading and dissipating.

The only reason the pope had was …

"A Void Mage, one who has received Brimir's gift … has died."

* * *

Kirche could only look, that was all she could do now.

Tabitha was next to her, her book gone and a solemn look on her face as she looked.

The other students, those who stood nearby could also only look in stark horror at what had happened, at what they were seeing.

Colbert himself was also looking at the horror of what had happened.

The Knight, beyond all doubt, was dead, the blade shoved through the Knights chest and right out the back, the blade still active, its edges burning the armor as its stayed, though slowly, the light of the blade faded, and the Knights body collapsed to the ground.

However, the majority of the eyes were not on the knight, no their eyes looked to the other whose body now hung like a limp doll from where it had been impaled.

Louise Françoise le blanc De la Valliere, the youngest of the Valliere family, and who at the very end, proved to be a powerful mage in her own right … was dead, her chest viciously eviscerated by a large spike, which tore her open from the front and tore out of her back, and multiple smaller spikes were impaled through her body, tearing through her, several had torn up her legs, her arms, much of her torso, and three had torn through her head, one even going straight through her left eye, tearing straight through into her brain, her remaining eye glassy and empty, blood seeping from it, her mutilated face still visible enough to be frozen in a state of shock.

One way or the other, it was already too late to help either, the two who had fought the monster, who had fought to save the Academy … where gone.

"Y-you're kidding right, th-this is is a dream right, its only a dream, Kirche said to herself as she looked at her rival and friend (in her eyes) hanging like a piece of dead meat from the rear of the monsters weapon, the body leaking out blood while the skin had already gone pale, "s-someone, tell me that this is a dream, this can't be real, she can't be dead."

A hand came down on her shoulder and she turned and saw Tabitha, who had a solemn look on her face, and after squeezing Kirche's shoulder hard enough to cause some pain, which Kirche complained about, she said something that struck a something deep inside her.

"Not a dream," said Tabitha in a near emotionless tone.

Kirche fell to her knees as the weight of Tabitha's words truly hit her, her eyes now starting tear up as she looked right at Louise's limp, mutilated form which hung at the end of the monsters weapon, and then looked down as tears started to come out.

Others soon started to feel sorrow rush through them, many to their fellow noble classmates, many whom were either vaporized or were lying dead on the ground, most of them torn apart by the beasts attacks, but most were focused on the one they had known as 'The Zero', the one who failed her spells, time and time again, only causing explosions and failures and she had supposedly been from the mighty Valliere family who had also churned out the finest of mages, but when she started to fail time and time again, she was simply taken as a failure and viewed as magic less for her failures.

However, they saw her power, her magic, saw how she used it to save their lives, all of their lives from certain death against a horrifying beast, but they also saw as she fell, killed by the monster.

As the Academies healers came out, tending to the few who still lived, others could only look at the horror of what had transpired, looking at how their greatest strength, their magic did next to nothing when faced with a threat, only serving to anger the attacker, but doing no real damage.

Bodies and body parts were slowly being cleared away, the bodies of at least 45 students and multiple familiars were cleared away, the dead raging from whole bodies, to torn up pieces, to nothing but ashes, and they moved to go and get the bodies of Louise and her familiar away from the monsters dead body.

When suddenly …

VVVRRRRRMMMM, VVVRRRRRMMMM!

The mages saw as a rectangular object that the knight had been carrying began to pulse, and lights shined along its edges and on the patterns within, the patterns themselves were archaic, unsettling and incredibly entrancing all at the same time.

Then the box shrunk to a point … and then exploded out into a large ring like structure with a bladed edge, absorbing into it the bodies of the monster, the knight, and Louise, all now in a large glowing orb of pure blue-white light that then took on a more egg-like form until finally the 'egg', and the ring surrounded it, and was surrounded by a barrier of blue-white energy, forming a glowing wall of light that encompassed the 'egg'.

With that the bodies of both Louise and the knight, were sealed within the sphere.

Nobody could tell what was happening inside.

* * *

The device, having been activated due to the action, had now set to work, finding that it had originally been linked to a Reclaimer, but found two problems:

The first was that the Reclaimer was now inactive.

The other was that the Reclaimer was linked to another, a lesser Reclaimer, who was now inactive and had been damaged badly.

However, it could still mend it, but it needed the other in order to do so, for the damage of the other to be repaired.

It set to work, mending the body, and then using the Xion metallic structure and a potent regenerative prowess natural to its race to begin its repairs, fusing the metal to the bones of the badly damaged Reclaimer, repairing and strengthening the bones to many times their natural strength and adding bio-molecular micro-machines to ensure the skeletal structure grew with the body, though aging would be far longer and slower.

The new cells were made and added, placed into the bodies of the Reclaimers, the smaller Reclaimer had the metal spikes within her body broken down and then fused into her body and muscle fibers, then the organs that were damaged were regenerated, and enhanced, cognitive functions however, were more difficult, the brain had sustained severe trauma, and it seemed impossible to repair.

However, the device used archived data regarding a race of creatures that used a means of deep connective bond in order to function as a single more potent unit, and found that it could do something similar to that with the two Reclaimers.

Thus it copied brain tissue from the first Reclaimer, altered only slightly and implanted it into the smaller Reclaimer, and found that the bond was coming in, and after a short while, had finally stabilized, the two were now, in the words of the race it got the information from, 'Bond Mates'.

It was a rather easy transmission, and was not really all that long, in fact a sort of bond was already forming, but the device sensed it was imperfect, so it instead worked to ensure it was perfect, removing and destroying the compulsion, and sensed the lack of combat capability and experience from the other.

It would now 'kill two birds with one stone', as the saying goes, and in an instant, copied and transplanted the necessary brain tissue, including memories and experiences from the first Reclaimer in the other.

Then it proceeded with the 'link'.

* * *

_New Halo/Familiar of Zero story, hope you enjoy._


End file.
